


A Gift

by milkishake



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, summary is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkishake/pseuds/milkishake
Summary: Truth be told, despite being a couple, you never went on a proper date with Ace before, and what's a better way to cherish the time spent with your adoring boyfriend than to visit the amusement park with him? Unfortunately, dating is not as simple as you thought - especially when a scaredy-cat like you is going out with the confident persona of Ace Trappola.
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Reader, Ace Trappola/Reader, Ace Trappola/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Please proceed with caution. This story vaguely spoils Ace's Ghost Marriage Personal Story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading this.

It started with an invite.

“Hmm? You want to go to the amusement park with me?”

You nodded shyly. “Yeah. Even though we’re… you know, a couple, we haven’t really gone out on a date yet.”

Ace grinned at you and casually slung his arm around your shoulder, humming pleasantly to himself before answering,

“Alrighty then! I’ll go with you.”

You smiled like the warm summer sun in response.

* * *

“So, what do you want to ride first?” Ace slung both hands behind the back of his head and cocked his eyebrow impatiently at you.

You peered to the direction of the merry-go-round and slowly trailed your eyes to the ride in front of you. With hesitation, you pointed to the roller coaster.

“Let’s ride that one.” Determination dripped from your voice, as you dragged Ace to the line. 

What? Are you sure?” he sputtered out, a bit surprised at your decision. “You’re normally such a big scaredy-cat.” 

You glared in response to his comment and sniffed, “I-I’m not a scaredy-cat! Besides, only a _boring_ person would skip out on these types of rides. Now c’mon.” You pushed him forward, while a pit of anxious butterflies swarmed in your stomach. 

You swallowed down your doubts and tried to distract yourself by conversing pleasantly with Ace, but your worries returned ten-fold once you boarded the ride. You looked towards Ace, who was sitting beside you, his relaxed exterior contrasting your panicking expression. 

Once the ride began moving, you felt a light headache creeping and started to regret choosing the roller coaster to ride, but one look at Ace’s joyful face reassured you that you made the right decision. 

You clutched onto Ace’s arm and squeezed it tightly, while you closed your eyes. The boy laughed at your tense reaction, taking your hand in his. 

The ride ended in the blink of an eye, yet it felt like an equivalent to that of a torturous hour for you. 

That content smile plastered on his face - you wanted to see it for the whole day. And so, you dragged him from one extreme ride to another, despite your anxiety and mild suffering. 

After exiting the most recent ride, you slumped against an empty bench and panted, trying to calm your beating heart to no avail. 

“Are you okay?” Ace lifted an eyebrow and inspected you with concern. Heaps of cold sweat littered your forehead and your face was a little pale, but you murmured a barely audible ‘yes’ despite the evidence pointing to a ‘no’. 

He pushed away his doubts and instead offered a reassuring grin. “Hey, I saw a souvenir shop not too far away from here. Let’s go check it out!” You keenly nodded, and followed his lead. 

The store inside was devoid of other people except for the cashier waving at the two of you to come inside. Once you entered, Ace immediately scurried towards one of the aisles’, leaving you to explore the area yourself, not that you minded. 

You looked at the items perched on the shelves and trailed your eyes uninteresting until you stopped in front of a display of bracelets. One of them reminded you of your boyfriend, the bracelet decorated with a little red heart, resembling that of the mark on his face. 

Carefully, you lifted it up and slid it on your wrist, admiring how the charm catches the light. You took it off and was about to put it back when a voice spoke up from behind. “Hmm… What’s this?” 

“Ah! Ace, you scared me.” You turned around and showed Ace the bracelet. “Isn’t it pretty?” 

He shrugged. “Eh, it looks boring though.” 

Your smile slightly faltered. 

“So, are you going to buy it?” He asked in disinterest. You glanced at the jewelry one more time before placing it beside the other items, deciding otherwise. 

“No. I was just looking at it, that’s all.” Ace still kept a neutral face, but his lips perked up as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder amiably. 

“Well, then let’s go somewhere else if you’re done.” He dragged you to more stores and tried his hands at some of the games. You couldn’t help laughing at the childish pout on his face whenever he lost. 

The two of you rested on a bench together, basking in each others’ presence, your head leaned against his shoulder tenderly. Suddenly, he stirred and instantly stood up. 

“I’m going to go to the washroom. Be right back!” He left you alone on the bench and practically disappeared in the crowd, leaving you disoriented. 

You stared blankly at the spot where he sat, your brief happiness gone along with him. Your mind drifted to that particular day and you couldn’t help thinking what he said. 

_“She couldn’t go on scary rides and watching action and horror movies were responded with a “don’t want to”._

_“It became boring hanging out with her, so we lost contact with each other.”_

The person he was describing wasn’t you, and yet, you couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was a subtle warning to tell you not to act like his ex - or you’ll share the same fate as her. The thought of Ace breaking up with you was terrifying. You don’t want to lose your partner because of your cowardly persona. 

“Hey, I came back!” Ace’s voice brought you back to reality. “You ready to go on more rides now? I think we should- ” 

You gulped in a shaky breath and interrupted loudly, “Let’s go on the log ride!” You ungracefully jumped off the wooden bench and was about to rush towards the bustling line when you felt a force stopping you from doing so. 

“SUTAPU!” Ace shouted and had snagged your wrist hastily, pulling you back. You flinched unintentionally and in a daze, you turned around to face him. 

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Your innocent question ticked him off even more as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Why do you keep forcing yourself to go on rides that are _clearly_ too scary for you?!” 

You narrowed your eyes and glared at the red-head. “What are you talking about?” you retorted. “I’m not scared.” 

“Stop lying. For your information, I’m not an oblivious dummy like a certain cat. Just admit it already!” 

You looked down guiltily and gritted your teeth. 

“Fine! I am scared! So what?” A furious blush painted your face. You squeezed your eyes tight to block Ace out of your vision – or more like, the fear of judgement. What you didn’t expect was the feeling of a hand gently patting the top of your head, their fingers entangling with your strands of hair.

Slowly, you lifted one of your eyelids’ and to your surprise, Ace was beaming at you – not sporting one of his habitual smirks, but a genuine, affable smile. 

“There you go! See? It wasn’t so hard admitting your fear, now is it?”

“Huh?”

“(Y/N).” His voice dropped an octave lower, a hint of melancholy and guilt seeping out. “You don’t have to force yourself to do things that you think I’ll like… because, I’ll really only enjoy doing things as long as you’re happy too.” 

The unshed tears that you were unknowingly holding in spilled.

Ace flinched upon witnessing your shaking form and quickly flicked away the tears with his thumb.

“(Y/N).” He muttered softly. You felt his arms wrap around you as your bodies lightly collided with each other. Your heartbeat raced and you felt a blush creep up your soiled face. “Just let it all out.” 

After a good solid couple minutes had passed, you sniffled away the last of your sorrow-filled tears and lightly poked his forehead. “You jerk.” 

A serene smile blossomed on the first-year’s face. “So, what would you like to ride? And don’t lie this time.” 

Glancing up, your eyes lit up and flashed Ace an eager smile.

“Let’s ride the Ferris Wheel.” You suggested casually, daintily picking the hem of his sleeve and dragging him towards your desired ride.

He made a face and uttered out a “really?”, but he silently complied.

Luckily, the line wasn’t very long. You hopped on board one of the cabins’ and sat across from Ace, who fidgeted in his seat.

As the wheel started moving, you placed your focus outside, speculating how tiny everything became the closer you got to the top.

Once your cabin stopped at the highest point, you looked curiously at Ace. His pupils concentrated hard on the view from his side of the glass window, the sun’s rays pooling in to permeate the tiny space with light.

Clearing your throat to divert his attention to you, you spoke in a quiet voice, shattering the silence,

“We’re at the top. Do you like the view?”

He let out a low whistle and bobbed his head in agreement.

“I admit; it looks nice from up here.” Ace stood up from his seat and gingerly pressed his hand against the cool surface of the window, marveling the scenario down below. 

“Yeah, it does,” you remarked. 

“Oh, by the way, why did you force yourself to go on those extreme rides anyways?” He didn’t turn around to face you, but you could tell that his carefree disposition dropped. 

“Huh? Uh, well, that’s because I remember that you said you went on an amusement park date with your ex-girlfriend and she didn’t want to go on those types of rides. You said that she was boring, so you broke up afterwards, right?” 

You took his silence as an invite to continue your little explanation. 

“To be honest, I was actually scared when you said that, ‘cause I’m like her in a way, afraid of watching horror movies and riding roller coasters and things like that.” Your eyes were brimmed with sadness and your smile was grim. 

“I thought that if you found out about my dislike for going on those types of rides, you would also label me as boring and break up with me too.” Your voice softened at the end. 

Ace clenched both hands into tight fists and a cheerless chuckle escaped his parted lips. He turned around and looked as if he was on the brink of crying. “Oi, prefect, you really are a dummy, aren’t you? Look, just because you’re scared, it doesn’t automatically mean that I’m going to leave you.” 

He was angry - but not at you. He was infuriated with himself for saying such a thing back there. _What an oblivious and insensitive idiot he is._

You stood up to comfort him, resenting how dispirited he looked. Distracted by the man in front of you, you accidentally tripped over your own feet and reflexively toppled over Ace, his body collided to the ground with yours on top of his.

You widened your eyes when you realized the position you two were in. Your lips were sloppily captured in his, and the proximity was way too close for your comfort - although the latter was the least of your worries.

You. Were. Kissing. ACE!!!

It took every fiber of your living cells to not freak out then and there, but it seemed your companion wasn’t faring any better. His face was a simmering red, bright enough to compare himself to a cherry jubilee.

Immediately, you lifted your face up, breaking the unintentional kiss and tried to stand up, but Ace quickly held onto your wrist.

“Don’t,” he muttered under his breath. You looked at him, confused and immensely flustered.

“Huh?”

“Don’t get up. Let’s stay like this, just for a little while longer.” Ace’s face was drenched with moist sweat, the fierce blush still evident on both of his cheeks. 

You could do nothing but silently soak in his attention, gently biting your lower lip in the process, as your cabin slowly started moving down. During the remainder of the ride, you awkwardly stared at each other, basking in the quiet atmosphere.

Before your ride reached the bottom, you stood up and avoided looking at Ace completely. He also copied your actions and bashfully stared down at his feet. 

As soon as you exited the cabin, Ace shyly took your hand in his, linking his fingers with yours like a completed puzzle. “Come on. I want to show you something.” The sky was dusted in a mixture of pink and orange as he led you to the park’s exit and walked on further down the serene street.

You faintly heard the squawks of seagulls and the gentle roll of the ocean waves after a few minutes of silence.

“Are we going to the beach? Why?” You turned to Ace, who smirked in response.

“You’ll see.”

Once you finally felt the soft grains of sand against your shoes, you gasped at the sight in front of you. The scene looked as if it was ripped out of a fairytale book with the way the pastel sky was reflected in the crystal clear, azure water.

The barely perceptible stars radiated coruscating light above you, adding a mystical charm to the overall breathtaking scenario. Without a single being in sight, it almost felt like you two were the only people on the planet. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me? It’s beautiful,” you mused in delight.

Ace chuckled at your innocence and replied, “Not really. I just didn’t want anyone around.” While he explained, he took something out from his blazer pocket and shoved the mysterious object in your hand. “Here! This is what I want you to see.”

You stared down at the item and a smile bloomed on your face when you saw that it was the charm bracelet you had briefly glanced upon with vague interest. “When did you- “

“I got it while I was going to the washroom,” he shrugged nonchalantly and fidgeted with his fingers.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” he nervously asked, awaiting your answer with bated breath.

You held yourself from giggling at how cute he looked, with his hands fidgeting slightly and his cheeks coated in a rosy red.

“You’re so sweet, you know that right? I _really_ love it. Thank you for the gift, Ace.” You paused before continuing,

“But you know, being with you is the greatest gift I could ever receive in my life.” Ace’s lips trembled and his eyes misted slightly, touched by your kind words.

Immediately, he coughed and tried to conceal his embarrassment by plastering on an arrogant smirk, but his blush exposed his true feelings.

“Man, who are you to say such sappy things?” Ace laughed light-heartedly and sighed to himself. You really are something for flustering him like that, huh? 

He felt a light drop of sweat slowly trickling down his heated face, as he sheepishly offered you a mirthful grin.

His red locks swayed gently in tune with the fragile breeze, like the ripple of a river. In a swift, yet loving manner, Ace lifted his fingers to softly cradle your cheek and leaned closer to give you a faint kiss on the lips.

He latched his free hand to the back of your head, and boldly deepened the kiss, as his alluring and tender eyes reflected in yours.

Soon, you found your dainty fingers lightly pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beating quickly and passionately. You both stayed like that, snuggling in each others’ warmth. He only pulled apart once he noticed that you were looking a little deprived of oxygen.

You almost could have sworn you saw tears perched on the tip of his eyes. “I’m really happy that I’ve met you, (Y/N).”

Smiling blissfully, Ace whispered quietly - only for you to hear - under the setting sun,

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this all the way to the end, know that i love you and appreciate you. i haven't written in a long time, so my grammar may be a bit rusty. please forgive me for any potential mistakes i may have made;; feedback is really encouraging and i would gratefully accept any opinion you have on my fic.


End file.
